riskipalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Taku'mi di Kaze Illyria
Taku'mi di Kaze Illyria (known only as Taku'mi while on Earth) is a 538 year-old Illyrian-- the second child of the Illyrian royal family, and the child of King Yuu'ma and the first Queen, Shi'ori. Taku'mi and his twin brother, Aki'hito, were born during the 1400's to the King and Queen and lived in relative happiness in the Illyrian palace, until Queen Shi'ori's sudden death in 1858. Character Tropes * Actual Pacifist: Taku'mi does not like resorting to violence of any sort, but he will do so if necessary. Expect remorse afterwards though. * The Atoner * Badass in Distress: He is a powerful Illyrian and in most cases would be able to fend for himself, however his capture by the Andromedans changes everything. * Bad Powers, Good People: Since he is an Illyrian, Taku'mi is capable of using his abilities to be extremely destructive, but instead, he chooses to use his abilities to save and help others because of who he is. * Being Evil Sucks: His greatest fear is causing harm to someone because he was unable to control his thirst. He constantly struggles against the urge to drink human blood. * Bi the Way * Break His Heart to Save Him: Taku'mi often purposely pushes Kaleb away in order to protect him. He constantly feels as if he's putting Kaleb in danger just by being with him, and maintains that Kaleb's safety is the most important thing. * Break the Cutie: After his capture. * Character Tics: Taku'mi often tilts his head to the side when he's looking at or talking to someone. Also seems to point his fingers when talking or trying to make a point. * The Charmer: Taku'mi often finds himself becoming an object of romantic interest for women. Many find him attractive, are drawn to him and want to gain his attention. * Cock Fight: Previously against Aki'hito over the affections of Brit'ta. * Cold Turkeys Are Everywhere: After escaping capture, Taku'mi has to resist the urge to drink human blood every day, as his human lover, companions, and Earth citizens surround him at all times. * Cool Bike: Taku'mi owns his own Harley motorcycle while on Earth. * Corrupt the Cutie: What the Andromedans did to Taku'mi upon capturing him. They reverted him to having a human blood addiction and forced him to feed upon humans in order to use him as a weapon. * Cultured Badass: Taku'mi is well-read, loves writing, literature, music and art. * Cursed With Awesome: Taku'mi is an Illyrian with superhuman abilities. Although, he actually sees it as a curse more than anything. * The Dark Side: Taku'mi has gone down the path of darkness a few times throughout his immortal life, like an on and off switch. Although, he usually recovers from it and gains his humanity and compassionate side again, carrying the burden of guilt along with it. * The Dark Side Will Make You Forget: As an Andromedan weapon. Taku'mi descends so far into darkness and into the bloodlust, that he even blacks out completely, forgetting how many people he's killed, how much human blood he's drank, etc. * Declaration of Protection: Taku'mi's existence basically revolves around protecting Kaleb and keeping him safe at all times. * Easily Forgiven: Since Taku'mi is often viewed by others as a more moral/"good" character (especially in contrast to his brother), many of his immoral or morally questionable deeds and acts are brushed aside. * Enemy Within: The side of him that emerges while he is under Andromedan command. * Fatal Flaw: His addictive personality and inability to control his addiction to and urges for human blood. * The Fettered: When Taku'mi is his normal self, he is one of the most moral characters. He lives by a strong set of morals, ideals, values and beliefs and always believes in doing the right thing as much as possible. * Foil: To Aki'hito. Taku'mi is overall the "good brother" to Aki'hito's "bad brother". More specifically: ● Cain and Abel: Taku'mi is the Abel to Aki'hito's Cain. Their relationship is built from this trope. ● Foolish Sibling, Responsible Sibling: Taku'mi is the Responsible Sibling to Aki'hito's Foolish Sibling. Taku'mi is more practical, serious and responsible, while Aki is more impulsive, irresponsible and careless. ● Noble Male, Roguish Male: Taku'mi is the Noble Male to Aki'hito's Roguish Male. While Taku'mi is more noble and diplomatic in how he approaches things, Aki is much more impulsive, reckless and more prone to violence. ● Red Oni, Blue Oni: Taku'mi is the Blue Oni (logical, calm, cool, composed) to Aki'hito's Red Oni (impulsive, reckless, hot-headed, passionate). ● Polar Opposite Twins: Despite being identical twins, he is the polar opposite of his brother, Aki'hito-- in terms of personality, outlook, values, morality and beliefs. * Friendly Neighborhood Vampire: Under normal circumstances, he's not a "dangerous" Illyrian. * Guilt Complex: Suffers from a major case of this. He feels guilty for things that are his fault and for things that aren't his fault. * Hidden Depths: Taku'mi appears to be gentle, kind and compassionate, but he definitely has a tough and violent side when provoked. ● Also has serious blood addiction issues. * I am a Monster: Frequently thinks this about himself due to his Illyrian heritage. * I'm Not a Hero, I'm...: Taku'mi views himself as a monster, or a predator meant to hurt people. But on the contrary, Taku'mi is a heroic, selfless, brave yet tragic individual, that despite what and who he is (an Illyrian), makes sacrifices to save, protect and help people-- especially those he loves. * Interspecies Romance: Taku'mi is a five-century old immortal (Illyrian) and Kaleb is an twenty-four year old mortal human. * Living Emotional Crutch: Taku'mi and Kaleb are this for each other. * Love Martyr: With Aki'hito. Despite Aki being an antagonistic and even intolerable individual to most people, Taku'mi still can't stop loving and caring about his brother, even in the 150+ years since Aki left. * Morality Pet: For Brit'ta. Brit has always had a soft spot for Taku'mi, and is still in love with him. She becomes a much softer person when she is around him or in his presence. * Not Himself: While under Andromedan control, he becomes blood-addicted and without humanity. * Parental Favoritism: Taku'mi was strongly favoured over Aki'hito by their parents; especially by their father, who saw Taku'mi as a responsible and dutiful son. * My Species Doth Protest Too Much: Taku'mi is an Illyrian. Despite what he is, he values human life and has done everything he can to fight his bloodlust and maintain his own humanity. * Really 500 Years Old: Taku'mi was born in the 1400's. He is also immortal. * Royalty Superpower: 'He is an Illyrian Royal-- a group of extremely powerful Illyrians that are descended from the first of their bloodlines, which makes them among the oldest, fastest, strongest, and most powerful in Illyria. * 'Savvy Guy, Energetic Girl: Taku'mi is the Savvy Guy to Brit'ta's Energetic Girl. * Thou Shalt Not Kill: When Taku'mi has his humanity in check, he believes that killing should never be the first option to anything. * [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TragicVillain Tragic Villain]' / Tragic Monster:' While being used as an Andromedan weapon. * Tranquil Fury: When Taku'mi gets angry, he's still rather calm and stoic, especially in comparison to Aki, who often lashes out. * Vampire Monarch * Vegetarian Vampire: Taku'mi chooses and prefers to live off the blood of animals or that of dangerous alien species, rather than humans. The unfortunate negative side-effect of this is that he has less control while around humans compared to a normal Illyrian, as he has not built up a tolerance for human bloodlust. * Warm Bloodbags are Everywhere: Because of his lack of control around humans (see the Vegetarian Vampire trope), Taku'mi has problems with blood addiction. He continues to feed on animal/alien blood because he is afraid of relapse. * Weak, but Skilled: While Taku'mi is weaker in strength compared to most Illyrians due to his animal blood diet, he is still rather skilled and capable of defending himself whenever necessary. * Worth Living For: For Kaleb. * Youngest Child Wins: Taku'mi has always been strongly favoured over Aki'hito by almost everyone. Gallery 20170115-comm-reni.jpg Takaleb2.png Comm reni twins.jpg Twins by black pantheress-dazlhdy.png Comm reni ocs2.jpg 20151108-comm-reni.jpg